New 'n Old Friend
by Zyzi taw
Summary: Junghan bolehkah aku meminta kau untuk jujur? -Apa kau menyukai Jisoo? - Apa dimata Seungcheol aku ini seorang gay?


Kadang suatu yang baru itu perlahan akan memudarkan hal yang lama.

Atau yang Lama itu bisa saja tak terlupakan, walau pun termakan waktu.

Saat yang lama dan baru memperebutkan yang pertengahan, maka..

* * *

New and Old Friend

by : ZYT

Please review after read!

Enjoy :*

* * *

Sungguh aku tak berada di duniaku lagi sekarang. Guru didepan kelasku sedang menjelaskan tentang entahlah aku tak tahu. Lagipula bukan aku saja yang sedang _melayang_ , lihat saja bahkan ada yang sedang memainkan gadget terbaru mereka, mengobrol atau mengusili teman mereka, dan mendengarkan musik. Seperti yang Jisoo lakukan sekarang. Pria blasteran Amerika korea – walaupun wajahnya sangat korea – itu pandangannya lurus dan tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu, dan seperti biasa, bukan tentang pelajaran yang ia salin, tapi not-not angka berikut dengan lirik nya. Sekilas kau akan melihat dia sebagai siswa yang rajin, terkadang. Dia anak yang jenius. Dan aku iri dengan otak bagian kiri dan kanannya yang sangat cemerlang.

Dan dari sekian banyak pelajar dalam kelas ini, kurasa hanya sekitar 10% yang benar-benar hanyut dalam ilmu yang dicurahkan oleh guru kami didepan sana. Aku dan Jisoo dan beberapa yang lainnya sudah jelas masuk dalam 90% nya. Dan pria dengan rambut hitam didepanku ini sudah pasti masuk 10% siswa dan siswi berkualitas.

Seungcheol

Tak ada yang menarik dari dia. Aku hanya akrab dengan Jisoo, dan tidak terlalu dengan yang lainnya. Aku tak akan berpikir sekeras seperti sekarang, jika saja tidak mengingat kejadian semalam sore.

* * *

' _Junghan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu._

 _Pasti menyenangkan'_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum kaku berusaha untuk tak segera lari dari hadapannya. Tapi aku harus menjaga perasaannya, jangan sampai menyakiti hatinya._

 _Gila, saat ini hanya kami berdua didalam toilet. Sekolah sudah sunyi sejak siang tadi. Dan aku tahu Seongcheol tidak mengikuti klub apapun, lalu apa alasan dia belum pulang? Oh, berpikir positif, mungkin bukunya ketinggalan._

 _Jisoo, tolong aku.._

' _Oh tentu Seungcheol. Tapi kita kan memang sudah berteman? Bahkan sejak junior high school kita selalu sekelas. Hehe'_

 _Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum kaku._

' _Kau benar' - tersenyum._

* * *

Kejadian semalam bagaikan bumi yang selalu berputar mengelilingi sang surya. Ya, pikiranku berotasi dan objek rotasinya adalah Seungcheol. Bahkan aku sampai tak tidur. Dari sekian banyak orang disekolah ini, mengapa hanya aku? Ah, atau mungkin pada yang lainnya juga?

Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang menarik. Mungkin aku tak akan dikenal satu sekolahan, jika saja aku tak menjadi tangan kanan jisoo, begitulah pendapat orang yang melihat. Sifatku yang apatis dan tak mudah bergaul ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Mungkin dia memiliki maksud lain? Apa dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku, mencelakaiku atau parahnya menghancurkanku dan keluargaku? Seperti di drama-drama picisan yang sering ditonton ibuku? Oh hentikan!

Tapi aku tahu dia bukanlah orang kaya, sama sepertiku. Dia penyendiri, dan hal itu yang membuat orang segan untuk sekedar basa-basi padanya. Andai dia sedikit lebih terbuka, pasti dia memiliki banyak teman.

Walau aku berusahan untuk menepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruk ini, tapi tetap saja terus terlintas dan membuatku takut dan geli didekatnya. Apa dia menyukaiku? Mungkinkah dia Gay?

Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tapi aku bilang kami ini adalah teman.

Tapi aku belum siap berteman dengannya.

Mungkin akan membosankan berteman dengannya.

"JUNGHAN"

"Kau mengagetkanku Jisoo, sudah istirahat ya?"

"Sudah 5 menit yang lalu"

"Oh.."

Benar saja, kelas sudah sunyi hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menyalin materi dipapan tulis. Seungcheol masih duduk ditempatnya. Oh, apakah aku harus mengajaknya kekantin?

"Aku lapar Junghan, cepatlah !" ucap Jisoo tak sabar.

"Sabarlah Jisoo "

"Kali ini giliranmu yang memesan makanan!"

"Aku tahu bodoh!"

Ketika Jisoo sudah keluar dari kelas. Kubalikan pandanganku dan melihat kearah Seungcheol. Dia menunduk dan kacamata yang ia pakai menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnya, seperti apa ekspresi nya sekarang? Ketika aku hendak menghampirinya, rengekan Jisoo membatalkan semuanya.

* * *

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini. Dan kau tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Apa kau akan selalu bergantung padaku saat ujian ha?!"

"Aku tak mau mendengar nasihat dari orang sepertimu"

Jisoo menatapku, kesal. Dia memakan burger yang kupesan tadi.

Aku kembali melanjutkan makanku. Bekal yang kubawa dari rumah. Made by junghan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara ini, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Suaranya berat dan terkesan menusuk.

"Oh, duduk saja. Lagi pula kantin ini punya bersama"

Dan..

"Seungcheol?"

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu Junghan?"

"Tentu saja"

Dia lalu meletakan nampannya dimeja. Dia memesan bulgogi dengan segelas air putih. Sederhana sekali dia. Dan yang menabjubkan adalah dia berdoa. Berdoa sebelum menyantap makananya. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri.

Seperti tahu kalau aku terus memperhatikannya, dia tersenyum kearahku. Lalu mengarahkan sumpit yang berisi daging kearah mulutku.

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Tapi bekalmu bahkan tersisa lebih dari separuh"

Aku salang tingkah ketika ia manatap bekalku. Dan seketika kututupi bekalku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak mau dia memiliki kesan buruk padaku.

Dan dia tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Biasanya aku tak langsung pulang karena aku harus menemani Jisoo latihan band. Dan parahnya aku harus menunggu diluar ruang klubnya, karena kata mereka aku mengganggu privasi. Kesal juga memang karena aku hanya bisa mengintip mereka dari kaca berbentu persegi di pintu klub. Seperti penguntit.

Kalau kalian menganggap aku bodoh karena tak pulang duluan saja dan meninggalkan si tuan tebar pesona itu - jisoo- maka kalian salah.. Aku pernah meninggalkan anak itu, dan pulang dengan kereta. Karena sumpah, aku sangat bosan. Dan keesokan harinya, dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padaku, bahkan dia mendiamiku saat aku menyapanya. Dan aliran musiknya berubah yang semula bergenre jazz dan pop menjadi genre rock hardcore, padahal aku tahu dia tidak menyukai genre musik itu. Dan kejadian itu belangsung selama seminggu. Aku pulang dengan kereta padahal selama dia marah padaku aku selalu menunggunya latihan dari luar klub.

Mungkin benar juga, aku ini tangan kanannya Jisoo, pesuruhnya. Atau mungkin juga aku ini sahabatnya dari kecil, disaat ia bahkan sangat sulit berbahasa Korea, dan saat ia mendapatkan gitar baru dan terus memainkannya hingga aku harus menyumbat telingaku dengan kapas.

Dan setia kawannya untukku? Sudah tak terhitung jari tangan. Dia sangat baik padaku. Walau kadang kata-katanya sedikit pedas.

Kali ini Aku bosan, karena mungkin mereka didalam sana sedang berdiskusi tentang lagu baru hasil karya Jisoo. Tak ada suara petikan gitar atau suara indah sang vokalis.

Kubuka handphone ku. Memanfaatkan wifi sekolah dan mulai membuka Line ku. Tak ada yang mengechatku, hah. Tapi ada yang meminta pertemanan. Seungcheol? Wah, aku tak menduga kalau dia aktif juga disosmed. Apa dia baru buat account Line? Tak ada postingan apapun. Bahkan photo profilenya masih officialnya Line.

Dari pada bosan, lebih baik aku mengechatnya. Aku penasaran, apakah pribadinya itu sama dengan Seungcheol yang kukenal atau malah berbading terbalik saat didunia maya? Menarik!

 **Junghan** : Hei ..

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasannya, namun 10 menit kemudian dia membalasnya.

 **Seungcheol** : Kau sudah menerima pertemananku ya? Aku tak terlalu mengerti Line. Kau masih disekolah?

Junghan : Haha. Kalau aku tak menerimanya kita tak akan bisa chattingan. Kalau kau sering menggunakan Line kau pasti akan mengerti, hehe.. aku masih disekolah. Kau dimana?

 **Seungcheol** : Aku dirumah. Mengapa kau tak pulang? Menunggu Jisoo?

 **Junghan** : iya. Aku menunggu Jisoo latihan. Dia akan lomba minggu depan, jadi mungkin selama minggu ini latihannya agak padat.

 **Seungcheo** l : Kau setia sekali padanya ya? Haha

 **Junghan** : Dia sahabatku.

 **Seungcheol** : Apa kau akan memperlakukan semua sahabatmu seperti itu Junghan?

 **Junghan** : Sahabatku hanya Jisoo. Aku tak memiliki banyak teman

 **Seungcheol** : Lalu kalau kau memiliki sahabat lagi, apa kau akan memperlakukannya sama dengan kau memperlakukan Jisoo?

Lama aku berpikir. Apa maksud Seungcheol bertanya seperti itu?

 **Seungcheol** : Mungkinkah posisi Jisoo akan tergeser jika seandainya kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai?

Bahkan sudah 17 tahun aku hidup, aku belum memiliki wanita yang kucintai. Kalau hanya sekedar mengagumi, ada. Tapi mengapa Seungcheol.. Dia hanya orang asing!

 **Junghan** : Aku tak tahu. Saat ini aku akan mengikuti arus saja. Jika aku memiliki sahabat baru dan atau memiliki pacar, maka aku akan tahu jawabannya.

 **Seungcheol** : Maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah

 **Junghan** : Hhehe. Never mind!

 **Seungcheol** : Junghan bolehkah aku meminta kau untuk jujur?

 **Junghan** : Tentu.

 **Seungcheol** : Dan kau wajib memilih!

 **Junghan** : Oke!

 **Seungcheol** : Kau kau menyukai Jisoo?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh. Apa dia gila? Apa dimatanya aku ini seorang gay?

 **Junghan** : Aku ini masih waras! Walau aku dekat dengan Jisoo aku tak akan mencintainya dalam 'konteks' yang lain. Dan apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau menganggap aku ini gay?

 **Seungcheol** : Aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena hal itu selalu menggangguku. Tentang apa hubungan sebarnya antara kau dan Jisoo. Kalian hanya terlalu akrab.

 **Junghan** : Mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain?

 **Seungcheol** : Tidak.

 **Junghan** : Baguslah. Dan hentikan pikiran burukmu itu.

 **Seungcheol** : Bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu.

Aku tak membalas chat Seongcheol lagi. Dia menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dan sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Dan itu makin menguatkan anggapanku tentang kegay-an nya.

 **Seungcheol** : Junghan, kau marah?

 **Junghan** : Tidak.

 **Seungcheol** : Junghan, aku ingin kita tetap berteman.

 **Junghan** : Kau temanku Seungcheol!

 **Seungcheol** : Aku akan berusahan lebih baik lagi agar bisa meningkatkankannya.

Setelah itu obrolan kami berakhir. Aku bingung untuk membalasnya chat terakhirnya. Entahlah, aku rasa Ia menyukaiku. Aku tahu perasaannya! Karena aku ini laki-laki sama sepertinya. Aku ingin memastikan perasaannya padaku. Apa benar dia menyukaiku?

Dan tak lama kemudian, alunan indah menyapa telingaku. Suara indah Jisoo dan petika gitar acousticnya diiringi dengan alat-alat musik lainnya.

Lagu yang ia cover adalah Lucky by Jason Mraz!

"WOY JUNGHAN, THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU!" teriak Jisoo dan diikuti dengan gelak tawa mereka.

"I LOVE IT , Haha"

Dan siulan genit teman-teman Jisoo terdengar. Hahaha..

* * *

end


End file.
